criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Break Massacre
Read also: Spring Break Massacre Dialogues Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) is the thirty-eighth case of the game. The victim was a Grimsborough University student named Aaliyah Banks. She was found floating in the lake with her lower body half-eaten. The killer was Taylor Kirby, an eco-warrior. Taylor killed Aaliyah in order to raise awareness of the pollution of the lake. She took the piranhas away from the Biology Theatre with a fish scooper, put them into a cooler, and threw them into the lake. She then knocked Aaliyah in the head and cut her leg to draw blood before pushing her into the lake. Victim *'Aaliyah Banks' (found floating in the lake, her lower body half-eaten) Murder Weapon *'Piranha' Killer *'Taylor Kirby' Suspects Capture.png|Madison Springer Kurt.png|Kurt Leary Chad baker.png|Chad Baker Felcther.png|Michael Fletcher Taylor.png|Taylor Kirby Killer's Profile *The killer wears flip-flops. *The killer is athletic. *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Spring break beach.PNG|Beach Lake Scene 2 - Sun Umbrellas.jpg|Sun Umbrellas Scene 3 - Biology Amphitheater.jpg|Biology Amphitheater Scene 4 - Students' Desks.jpg|Students' Desks Scene 5 - Gas Station.jpg|Gas Station Scene 6 - Vending Machine.jpg|Vending Machine Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Beach Lake. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Madison about the murder. *Talk to Kurt Leary about his activities. *See what’s up with Chad. *Examine Shoeprint. *Examine Pile of Algae. *Examine Piranha. *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. *Examine Fish Scooper. *Analyze Pink Substance. (03:00:00) *Examine Fish Encyclopedia. *Talk to Michael Fletcher about the piranhas. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: ' ' *Lecture Taylor Kirby about what she did to Jones. *Investigate Students’ Desks. *Examine Torn Paper. *Talk to Madison about the victim’s competition. *Examine Notebook. *Talk to Michael about the victim’s threats. *Investigate Gas Station. *Examine Cooler. *Analyze Fish Scales. (12:00:00) *Examine Employee’s Badge. *Analyze ID Number. (03:00:00) *Talk to Chad about his job at the gas station. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Kurt about what he filmed. *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. *Examine Broken Camera. *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Examine Beach Bag. *Talk to Taylor about her ties to the victim. *Investigate Vending Machine. *Examine Dial Pad. *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Shoo Kurt Leary away. *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. *Examine Inkblot Test. *Analyze Rorschach Enigma. (06:00:00) *Make sure Kurt doesn’t talk to anyone about the Rorschach text. (Reward: Burger) *Give Brutus back to Michael Fletcher. *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. *Examine Fish Bowl. *Give the guppies to Michael. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Ask Chad to check the police car. *Investigate Gas Station. *Examine Candy Cart. *Examine Flowers and Pearls. *Give his flower corsage back to Chad. (Rewards: Hawaiian Shirt, Spring Break Necklace) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case and Murder on Campus (Case #32)'' ''are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (piranhas and ants). *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. Category:University Category:Cases